Dentro Do Seu Olhar
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Uma visita de Peter no meio da madrugada revela quem aquela agente realmente é.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Fringe são criações de J.J. Abrams e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa logo após a segunda temporada antes do inicio da terceira.

**3. Cheio de spoilers**

4. Beta: Thata Martins

**Algumas palavras:**

Fringe não foi uma série que me conquistou de imediato. Na verdade me forcei a assisti-la (por insistência da Thata Martins) até o final da primeira quando, num passe de grande sabedoria, houve uma homenagem a The X-Files. Quase surtei e Fringe ganhou uma boa vontade extrema da minha parte. E para grande surpresa minha, a história acabou me conquistando assim como trio principal da série. Os dois Bishop são apaixonantes e Olívia, apesar de não ter o charme de Scully, também tem sua forma de sedução.

Fora que a série conseguiu me deixar interessada nos detalhes.

Os muitos universos e mistérios dentro dele são bem meu número.

Então ao terminar de assistir a segunda temporada, já estava shippando desesperadamente Olívia e Peter. Foi tãoooooo legal vê-los se beijando... *.*

Enfim. Essa fic é resultado direto de _Over There: Part 2, _ultimo episódio da segunda temporada Divirtam-se.

_**Galatea Glax, novembro de 2010**_

* * *

**Dentro Do Seu Olhar**

Quando percebera?

Não estava muito certo.

Desde a volta sentia algo errado.

Algo estava deslocado, levemente distorcido.

A princípio achara que era ele o problema.

Oriundo de um universo, criado em outro... Tudo parecia diferente.

Estava confuso e tinha aquela sensação de estranheza o perturbando aonde quer que fosse ou o que quer que fizesse.

Sempre fora autoconfiante. Sabia discernir fantasia de realidade. Era um cara muito lúcido. Não teria sobrevivido sendo quem era e andando por onde andara se assim não fosse.

Então, depois daquela volta, do retorno àquele universo, sabia que aquela sensação perduraria. Menos gritante, menos incômoda, mas ainda assim... Lá.

E, no entanto, esse fato não parecia importante, pois a tinha.

Ela viajara atrás dele. Para salvá-lo.

Havia lutado consigo mesma, literalmente, para defendê-lo.

E por fim, Olívia havia dado o motivo mais forte para voltar. Não era só fato de estar familiarizado com aquele universo, nem ter todo aquele assunto mal resolvido com os dois Walter. O sequestrador e o Walternativo. O motivo único que o convencera havia sido... Olívia.

Ela sentia o mesmo que ele.

A memória do beijo era leve e tenso, quente e assustador.

Todo incongruente e mesmo assim ele sentia que era certo.

Ele esperara por isso.

Conscientizara-se que queria aquilo.

Durante meses havia se aproximado e conhecera a pessoa por trás da agente. E, sem se dar conta, se envolvera com a mulher que aquela pessoa era.

Peter Bishop respeitava e admirava Olívia Dunham.

E agora, tinha que admitir, estava apaixonado por ela.

E, por isso, quando a ficha caíra, quando finalmente a ideia se materializara e ele percebera que era correta, o que sentiu foi dor.

Uma dor excruciante.

Ainda não acabara.

...

O bater na porta foi suave.

No entanto, a delicadeza do toque não impediu que os ouvidos apurados da agente o captasse.

Jogou o cabelo para o lado e apertou o cinto do robe. Sabia quem era e o que tinha que fazer. No entanto, estava nervosa.

Abriu a porta sem esperar uma segunda batida.

Peter sorriu daquela maneira dele, franzindo as sobrancelhas e levantando os cantos dos lábios.  
A barba curta tirava aquela expressão de menino, substituindo-a por algo adulto e muito charmoso.

Muito sedutor, ela teve que reconhecer.

A mulher ruiva retribuiu o sorriso. Deu passagem para ele entrar.

- Oi. – A voz de Olívia tinha um quê meio tímido, que fez a cabeça de Peter dar voltas e voltas.

- Oi. – Retornou ele. – Precisamos conversar.

- Algum problema com Walter? – Ela virou a cabeça, meio de lado, os olhos azuis já preocupados.

Peter deu uma pequena risada, um lado da boca repuxando, nesse momento não escondendo um fundo de irritação.

- Não... Não é nada com Walter. E, no entanto, tem tudo a ver com ele. – Peter rodou a sala e parou em frente a uma das janelas. Olhou para a escuridão da madrugada.

Já era bem tarde. Talvez duas e meia, três horas da manhã.

- Peter? – Olívia se aproximou e tocou o ombro do homem distraído.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Por frações de segundo repassou todo seu tormento naqueles poucos dias.

Quando começara a desconfiar?

A achar que havia algo de muito... Singular?

A sensação de estranheza sempre o acompanhara. Desde pequeno. E agora sabia o porquê. Não era daquele universo. Não pertencia aquele lugar. Então quando Olívia aparecera, ruiva e fugitiva, e salvara sua vida, aquela sensação atenuara de maneira gritante.

Porque ela correspondia o que sentia.

E mesmo sendo tão cedo entendeu que seu lugar era onde ela estivesse.

Agente Dunham havia lhe dado todo o motivo imediato para voltar para aquele outro mundo.

A agente havia lhe dado... Olívia Dunham.

A lembrança do beijo mesclado a lágrimas da mulher o tocou de forma que poucas coisas o tocavam.

Ele reconhecia o sentimento.

Era, sim, algo conhecido, mas também era um sentimento novo.

Peter Bishop estava apaixonado. E pela primeira vez admirava realmente o alvo de sua paixão.

Não relacionamentos escorregadios, amalgamados com interesses diversos, tão velozes em terminar quanto em começar.

Não.

Olivia era especial em muitos aspectos.

Ela tinha dentro dos olhos uma preocupação com mundo a sua volta, a capacidade infinita de se responsabilizar.

E isso o impressionava.

Como alguém poderia ser assim?

E ela era.

Voltou a se lembrar dela surgindo em seu apartamento, atacando Charlie e avisando-o de sua iminente morte. E como as coisas haviam transcorrido tão rápido até chegar à parte em que ela o beijava.

Sim. Tinha muita coisa a resolver com o Walter daquele universo. O sequestrador. Mas não podia esquecer a mágoa e tristeza por seu verdadeiro pai. Walternativo o havia empurrado para a própria morte.

Empurrou toda essa confusão paterna para o fundo da mente. O motivo para estar ali era a mulher dona daquele apartamento.

Peter se voltou e encarou Olívia novamente.

- Não gosto de você ruiva. – Ele deixou escapar. Imediatamente estampou uma expressão de arrependimento. – Desculpe. É que estou costumado com você loira. – Ele sorriu um tanto nervoso.

Olívia sorriu também.

- Tudo bem, Peter. Eu também não gosto de ser ruiva. Mas ainda não tive tempo. Foram três dias bem cansativos.

- É. Eu sei. – Três dias. Já haviam se passado três longos dias.

- Liv. – Peter tocou os ombros da mulher. Aproximou o rosto do dela. Suas mãos correram para as laterais do rosto branco. Os polegares dançando sobre as maçãs delicadas de sua face. Ele queria tanto acreditar. Tanto. Os olhos se encontraram enquanto a aproximação se seguia. – Senti sua falta.

Os lábios tocaram os dela. O beijo foi rápido. Sem paixão. Sem tesão algum.

O arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo.

Peter a soltou. E se afastou, ficando de costas. Passou a mão na cabeça, transtornado por alguns instantes.

Aquela não era Olívia.

Não a sua Olívia.

A risada baixa da mulher o feriu com mais força do que uma navalha real.

- Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você iria desconfiar.

Ele se voltou e a encarou. A Outra Olívia havia engatilhado a arma e apontava para ele.

- O que foi que você fez com ela? Estávamos saindo do seu mundo. – A irritação fez com que Peter a olhasse de baixo para cima. A boca retorcida de raiva.

- Eu sigo ordens. E minhas ordens eram segui-los. – Ela se aproximou, o braço estendido. – Agora, deixe-me ver. Você me colocou numa posição difícil. O que eu faço com você, Peter Bishop? Não posso matá-lo. Afinal, é filho do Secretário. E não posso deixá-lo livre por aí para me denunciar.

Peter sorriu. Um sorriso irônico.

- É mesmo?

Ele olhou para um ponto específico do corpo da mulher.

O olhar dela o acompanhou. Havia uma marca vermelha sambando por sobre seu peito.

Antes que pudesse reagir o dardo estilhaçou a janela e a atingiu.

Peter se jogou no chão para escapar do tiro.

Quando levantou, fitou a mulher também caída. Ela dormia sob o efeito do dardo tranquilizante.

A porta foi aberta num rompante e de repente Broyles e todo o departamento do FBI pareciam estar dentro do apartamento.

O agente fez um reconhecimento rápido da cena e, se certificando que havia conseguido o objetivo, caminhou até a Outra Olívia e perscrutou sua pulsação.

Walter entrou logo em seguida, seguido de perto por Astrid.

- Temos que voltar. – Bishop Pai parecia muito agitado. – Isso realmente é terrível. Totalmente terrível.

Broyles travou a arma e a guardou.

- Como você tinha certeza? – A pergunta direcionada para Bishop filho.

Peter o encarou. Poderia ter dito que havia sido o beijo, contudo o que ele e Liv tinham não era da conta de ninguém.

Resolveu falar a verdade.

- O olhar. Essa Olívia... É completamente diferente da Agente Dunham. Da nossa Agente Dunham.

Walter estava parado olhando os agentes levantarem e colocarem a mulher numa maca. Ela iria sair dali em uma ambulância e depois seria levada sob custódia. Tinham pouco tempo para resolver aquela confusão.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Astrid olhava espantada para mulher que era retirada do apartamento.

- Walter, temos que voltar. – Peter falou baixo e pausadamente para o homem mais velho.

Bishop o olhou sacudindo a cabeça de forma afirmativa, seu corpo todo balançando com ele. Parecia assustado.

- Tenho que pensar, tenho que pensar. Peter. – Walter segurou o braço do filho com mais força do que pretendia. – Vai ser perigoso. As consequências vão ser terríveis.

Peter se soltou e segurou os ombros do pai.

- Walter. Temos que fazer isso. Olívia está lá. Temos que trazê-la de volta.

Os olhos dos dois Bishops se encontraram e se sustentaram.

- Sim, sim. – Respondeu o homem mais velho. – Sim, sim. Preciso do meu laboratório. E preciso conversar com a agente Dunham. A Outra agente Dunham.

Dizendo isso, disparou porta afora.

- Eu vou. – Astrid correu ao encontro do cientista.

Peter olhou os agentes se retirando da residência com a sensação de urgência crescendo dentro do peito.

O que Olívia estaria passando do outro lado?

**Fim**


End file.
